battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wan Hoo
Wan Hoo is a heavyweight robot from China, which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a red and gold, tribal based, two-wheeled invertible robot, armed with a spinning drum. Unlike most spinners, it has one very thick belt in the center of the drum, as opposed to two skinny belts on the sides or center. Although it boasted a fast drive and durable body, it was the teams first heavyweight and it struggled to keep its weapon going longer than a minute in all of its fights. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Wan Hoo started off 2019 with a match against Brian Nave and Captain Shrederator. In response, Wan Hoo opted to remove its front wedgelets and add other defensive armor on the front to protect it from Captain Shrederator's attacks. When the match began, this didn't seem to be working as Wan Hoo was taking hits from Captain Shrederator while not really able to cause any big hits in return. Additionally, they were struggling to drive around the arena as a whole and get their weapon going. Wan Hoo eventually lost part of its defensive shield, but it still kept going, taking more hits from Captain Shrederator as it hung on. Wan Hoo soon got a lucky break, when after taking another hit, Captain Shrederator stopped moving. Wan Hoo celebrated with a victory dance as Captain Shrederator was counted out. Next for Wan Hoo was newcomer Shatter!. For this fight, Wan Hoo added special top armor to protect itself from Shatter's hammer, which forced them to remove one of the front wedgelets for the weapon. When the match began, it was off to a good start for Wan Hoo as they were dishing out the hits, but not causing much damage. However, Wan Hoo soon started to take hits from Shatter!'s hammer and wasn't really able to mount any counterattacks when smoke began to pour out and its weapon belt snapped off, after it ran into Shatter's! wedge. With no weapon, Wan Hoo was forced to improvise and did its best to try and disable Shatter! another way. Luckily, Wan Hoo was able to get under Shatter! a few times, but without its weapon, it couldn't really follow up with any damage. Wan Hoo continued to take blow after blow from Shatter! and both robots survived to the end of the fight and the judges awarded Shatter! a unanimous 3-0 decision. It was revealed by team Shatter! that they actually punctured some of Wan Hoo's wiring, leading to a battery short at a moment two sets of killsaws popped up, leading to a simultaneous spark that went through both bots and both killsaws. Wan Hoo took on another newcomer next, this time Mammoth. As a result, Wan Hoo opted for one of its traditional wedgelets and one of its more slender wedgelets. As the match got underway, Wan Hoo attacked Mammoth from the front, unable to get much purchase on the front forks of Mammoth. Wan Hoo proceeded to grind the front of Mammoth's fork down and when Mammoth tried to fight back, Wan Hoo was such a small and low robot, it was unsuccessful. Unfortunately, about halfway through the fight, Wan Hoo had its belt broken, leaving it without its drum once again, as well as losing its right wedgelet to Mammoth's lifter. Wan Hoo then tried to use its speed to take control of Mammoth, but couldn't topple them over or push them around for very long. Wan Hoo continued to attack, occasionally getting underneath, but without their weapon, couldn't do much. By the later stages of the match, Wan Hoo had some smoke coming from its tire again as Mammoth was having a drive problem, but both made it to the end of the match. The judges awarded Wan Hoo a unanimous 3-0 decision, with all three going 4-3 on their scorecards. Wan Hoo was next placed against newcomer Railgun MAX. In response, Wan Hoo kept its traditional wedgelets but as the match got underway, Wan Hoo was immediately tossed onto its back but righted itself. After a second hit, Wan Hoo was thrown completely over but just barely rolling upright. Wan Hoo had also lost its weapon belt and was now unable to defend itself against Railgun MAX's attack. Luckily for Wan Hoo, Railgun MAX's weapon also slowed down, resulting in a pushing match for much of the remaining time. Time ran out and the judges awarded Railgun MAX a unanimous 3-0 decision. Wan Hoo also had a few grudge matches. Its first known one was against Kraken. Wan Hoo started off well, causing sparks and keeping Kraken from getting underneath, evening ripping up the wedge of Kraken. Wan Hoo continued to control the fight until its weapon belt broke, resulting in a pushing match. Wan Hoo was nearly grappled by Kraken, but because of the earlier damage, it made it difficult. In the end, both robots survived to a judges decision, which ruled in favor of Wan Hoo. Wan Hoo next fought WAR Hawk in an exhibition match. As the match got underway, Wan Hoo was quick to get the advantage, getting under War Hawk without causing much damage. Wan Hoo continued to show control and aggression as WAR Hawk's weapon was working only sporadically and not at top speed, but not much in the way of damage. Wan Hoo then threw WAR Hawk high into the air, but WAR Hawk landed upright. After getting under WAR Hawk and sending them into the screws, both robots seemed to stop working. Nevertheless, both were still able to drive with Wan Hoo taking minimal damage from the killsaws before time ran out. The judges went in favor of Wan Hoo, though it is unclear whether they were unanimous or split. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "From Shanghai, it puts the pow in kung-pow chicken. It's the cock of the wok. All that and dim sum, and your goose is about to be cooked right moa. Here's WAN HOO!" "Here's a math test. You have four Hoo's. How many would you have left if I took three of them from you? WAN HOO!" "Stop what you're doing, cause he's about to ruin the BattleBox style that you're used to. And yo, it's not funny. From the Ming Dynasty, I hope the world is ready to get beat by WAN HOO!" Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television